


By The Pool

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: George tries to make Ringo jealous by flirting with an handsome older man.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 13





	By The Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1966.

It didn't matter, how distracted Ringo pretended to be with his drink... his bright blue eyes couldn't stop peaking up to see George and the older man... who weren't hiding their closeness and obvious sexual tension. Especially, George who was sitting so close to the older man, "so, tell me more about your business..." George, shifted a little in his seat, "well I'm an executive for the business and..." Ringo turned his attention off, the dicussion, focusing only on George's leg leaning against the older man's leg... "so, your name is Ridge?..." George, asked, "Yes..." "Oh, what a handsome name..." George had a face as red as a tomato, "shit..." Ringo spill his lemonade over his pants, George and Ridge turn their heads to look at him, "I mean, lemonade.. my pants..." why this moment was so awkward, Ringo has no idea, "I'll clean myself..." Ringo walked away, "Ridge..." George placed a hand on Ridge's lap, "so, what do you say... we go to the pool, together..." Ridge observed the skinny hand and slender fingers, moving up his leg "well, George... I'm not sure about swimming, but I wouldn't mind seeing you..." Ridge was distracted by George lifting his shirt, before he put it down in a teasing manner... "come on..." George held Ridge's hand and they walked over to the pool.

Ringo came out, now dress in his swimming underwear, he looked up to see George and Ridge by the pool, the drummer didn't think of himself as jealous but he couldn't stand seeing George with another man.... especially when he knew George did not love this man. "what are you doing?..." Ridge felt George's fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt, "it's a hot day... you should get out of this suit... yeah..." "George... George..." Ridge got George's hands off him, "sorry, darling but I have to keep this on... have a meeting in another 2 hours..." Ridge, spoke, "That is a shame... I would off liked to gone for a swim with you... and well... if your in the mood..." "in the mood for what?..." Ridge, asked, "in the mood for sex... every 30 minutes with me..." George, spoke in a bold manner and a smirk on his lips, "George... my goodness..." Ridge was shocked by George's words but he wasn't suprise since the youngest Beatle had been flirting with him, non stop, "George, are you drunk?..." the guitarist brew his breath on Ridge's face, "smell that?..." George, asked, "cheese sandwiches?..." George, nodded his head, "I'm being serious... we can have a lot of fun together..." George wrapped his arms around Ridge's neck, "look, George your very handsome... gorgeous but I'm old enough to be your father..." "so what?... you being older is a turn on me... let's see there's your job... your car... you smoke cigars too... and there are other reasons..." George, spoke, "like what?..." Ridge, asked, "your very kind..." George, replied, "I don't know about that..." "Yes you are... I have been invading your personal space..." "Oh, I don't mind that, I actually admire you, George... so the closer, the better" "I mean that I haven't been with an older man, before... and I have been wanting too... but every time I try... they are quick to run off..." "well not this one..." Ridge placed his hands on George's shoulders, gently and George could feel his heart beat faster. "Would you like to see something?..." George, asked, "well of cause..." George took a step back and started to remove his clothing... Ridge watched on, following George's fingers as they undid every button and unzip his pants.... George stood there in only his underwear, his hands roamed around his own body, starting from his jaw and neck to his nipples, chest and stomach, George threw his head back, his facial expression was orgasmic, "fucking sexy..." Ringo thought as he stood there, realizing that he was indeed, jealous... very jealous and wanted so badly to be the man, George was trying to seduce.

George turned around, the sun reflecting perfectly on his skin and his dark brown eyes, looked a shade brighten, "beauitiful..." Ringo, spoke, in a quiet tone, if only George could hear his praise. "Rich... could you get the camera... film a little something..." Ringo nodded and picked up the camera, "it's on, Georgie..." "great... now just need my close up..." George made a show for the camera, as he waved and as Ringo started to zoom in, George pointed at his nipples, "fuck is he trying to tease me?..." Ringo, thought, he zoom in, even closer only for George to wrapped his arms around his own body... "you see, Ridge... you can look but you can't touch..." Ridge smiled and placed his hands on George's shoulders, before George placed his hands on Ridge's hands and guided them along his body. Ringo had stopped filming at this point, he didn't like this, he hated the sight of Ridge's old hands running up and down George's body... Ringo wasn't just jealous but worried for George, he didn't love Ridge, and Ringo knew what George was up too. Ridge, guided George closer to him, leaning in and placing a kiss on George's lips... Ringo watched on as the kiss between George and Ridge got heated... when the kiss was broken, Ridge started to suck on George's neck, leaving a hickey... a love bite?... that was it for Ringo, no one leaves love bites on his Georgie... but him.


End file.
